imatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
M. Night Shylaman's The Village and Filmography
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Producer M. Night Shyamalan was not an overnight success. He was born in India but soon moved to the United States where he was raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, he is the son of two doctors. His passion for film came to him at a very young age. However, Shyamalan's success did not come to him immediately. His first film "Praying with Anger" (1992) was based on a trip he took back to India where he was born. He had to raise all the money for the film. He produced the movie, directed it, and even starred in it. His second movie, "Wide Awake" he wrote and directed. The movie was shot in Philadelphia at the Catholic school where he once attended. Even though his parents had a different religion, they allowed him to go there because they wanted to teach him discipline and get a good education. Shyamalan's first big hit, The Sixth Sense managed to gross $26.7 million the first week. The Sixth Sense made him the popular producer he is today. The film grossed $673 million worldwide, and Shyalaman earned an Oscar nomination for both his writing and directing. Even with all that success people questioned his skills as a producer because the movie did not contain enough horror. Shyalaman has many trademarks in his work. Some of these are that many of his movies have two ordinary people who happen to have an unusual ability or events that are happening to them. One of the individuals has connections to a child or is a child. The one who happens to be connected to the child always has marital difficulties. He often uses bright colors especially red to signify a clue or crucial item in the movie. He also uses water as a sign of death or weakness. This is seen in several of his movies. In the Village, the character Finton becomes scared to continue on with Ivy when it starts to rain. In The Sixth Sense, the character Malcom Crowe's killer is hiding in a bathroom near water. The movies that Shyamalan makes, shows us that he might believe in a greater force than we are aware of. He helps plant the idea in our mind that we are capable of doing things greater then we think. I am making this assumption because in The sixth Sense the little boy has the ability to talk to the spirits. In another one of his movies, The Last Airbender, the boy has the ability to control water. Shyamalan continues to produce popular movies and will be remembered as one of the greatest producers of our time. Shyalaman has many trademarks in his work. Some of these are that many of his movies have two ordinary people who happen to have an unusual ability or events that are happening to them. One of the individuals has connections to a child or is a child. The one who happens to be connected to the child always has marital difficulties. He often uses bright colors especially red to signify a clue or crucial item in the movie. He also uses water as a sign of death or weakness. This is seen in several of his movies. In the Village, the character Finton becomes scared to continue on with Ivy when it starts to rain. In The Sixth Sense, the character Malcom Crowe's killer is hiding in a bathroom near water. The movies that Shyamalan makes, shows us that he might believe in a greater force than we are aware of. He might also possibly believe that we are capable of doing things greater then we think. I'm making this assumption because in The sixth Sense the little boy has the ability to talk to the spirits. In another one of his movies, The Last Airbender, the boy has the ability to control water. Shyamalan continues to produce popular movies and will be remembered as one of the greatest producers of our time. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.